


no chance, no way (teaser)

by cantando_siempre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Enjolras and Cosette Are Foster Siblings, F/F, Just a teaser, M/M, Theatre AU, all characters except eponine cosette grantaire and montparnasse are only mentioned, background enjoltaire, gay/lesbian disasters, just really subtle, spot the montparnasse, the rest will come later my amis, unnamed movie/musical (you'll find out later)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantando_siempre/pseuds/cantando_siempre
Summary: Éponine doesn’t have a crush on Cosette.~“Best of luck! Break a leg!” Cosette chirps, bouncing up and hugging her suddenly.  Cosette’s arms curl around Éponine’s waist, and Éponine melts into her a bit before remembering where she is.“You too,” Éponine stutters.“See you on the other side,” Cosette sings.~Definitely not.-or: tiny almost-but-not-quite-girlfriends have frequent gay disasters, the thérnadier sibs are the greatest, éponine is a gem, and grantaire needs to butt out





	no chance, no way (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> listen liSTEN i just wanted to post something on my first barricade day in the fandom, but it’s been wild in my life recently and i haven’t quite been able to finish my long-ass eposette fic, so here, have a teaser! 
> 
> note: this was posted around 10:30pm on june 6th my time, so *technically* i made it. technically.
> 
> i’m considering deleting this once i post the full version since these tidbits will be in it; let me know if you think i should in the comments below!
> 
> warnings – minor curse words (sh**, a**), + nothing else!
> 
> leave comments, kudos, i beg you, etc. etc. enjoy!

“What are you doing here?” Éponine asks Cosette curiously as she slides into the seat next to Éponine’s where she’s waiting to audition.  “I didn’t think you performed anymore.”

“Oh, I could never totally give it up,” Cosette giggles.  “Just took a break for a little while; Enj needed more help at the Musain since it started getting popular.  Plus, we’ve both adored the songs from the movie since we were little, so there’s no way I could pass this up.”

“Who are you going for?”

“Probably just ensemble,” Cosette shrugs.  “I’m honestly not sure I’d have time for anything else, and my voice isn’t quite right for the lead.  You?”

“Female lead, hopefully,” Éponine grins sheepishly.

“Oh, you’d be _perfect_ ,” Cosette bursts.  “You’re so –  you just –”

“Yeah?”

Is Cosette _blushing_?

“You just seem like her,” she finishes.

“Let’s hope the casting directors think so too,” Éponine mutters, chewing on her bottom lip.

“They will.”

“They will?”

“They will."

“We’ll see.”

Hearing her name called, Éponine stands, wobbling slightly.

“Best of luck! Break a leg!” Cosette chirps, bouncing up and hugging her suddenly.  Cosette’s arms curl around Éponine’s waist, and Éponine melts into her a bit before remembering where she is. 

“You too,” Éponine stutters.

“See you on the other side,” Cosette sings.

It’s definitely not the best idea to go into an audition after realizing you have a crush on your siblings’ dance teacher.

***

Grantaire has had a shit-eating grin fixed on his face since the minute Éponine walked into the dingy café he’s been hiding out at (read: avoiding Enjolras).  She’s a bit concerned as to how someone can grin sadistically for that long without needing cheek surgery.

“So?”

“So what?” Éponine fires back.

“Who do you have a crush on?”

“Not you too,” she groans dramatically.  “What are we, third graders?  Did Gav and Zelma put you up to this?”

“Totally.”

“Chill.”

“So are you gonna tell me?”

“Nope.”

“Époninnnnnne,” he whines.  “Is it me?”

“Nope.”

“Is it Musichetta?”

“Nope.”

“Is it Enjolras?”

“Honey, I’m gay.”

“Irrelevant; it’s Enjolras.”

“Nope, it’s just you who turns into a pine tree around him.”

“I’m the Daphne to his Apollo,” he sighs.  “Except he’s not chasing me.”

“No, because he can’t even find you to ask you out because you’re _hiding_ in this dump,” she points out.  A passing waiter dressed in all black velvet and with elegantly floppy hair levels her with a glare; she raises an eyebrow and he tips his head in reluctant agreement.

“Whatever,” Grantaire mutters. “Nice job on the audition, have fun with Pontmercy tripping into your arms 24/7.  You should drop him on his ass.”

“Don’t be mean,” she chides.  “He hasn’t done anything; I was just a confused and in denial gay at the time and latched on to him to explain weird feelings.” 

“What weird feelings?”

 _Shit_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Éponine –”

 _She must be quite scary_ , Éponine muses.  If she can make Grantaire shut up with a glare, she must be terrifying.

Or he just feels bad for her.

Nah, she’s terrifying.

“Sure,” Grantaire deadpans.  “I gotta go; see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, loser.  Talk to Enjolras!” she calls after him.

He flips her off on his way out the door.

***

Éponine doesn’t have a crush on Cosette.

She doesn’t blush when Cosette rests her head on Éponine’s shoulder and she doesn’t smile uncontrollably when Cosette stuffs five donut holes in her mouth at once.

She doesn’t laugh at every corny pun Cosette makes and she doesn’t have a concerning urge to run her fingers through Cosette’s hair and twist it into a braid and maybe tug a little to see how Cosette reacts.

Definitely not.


End file.
